A Wolf's Journey
by Sh1kyo
Summary: Follows a young pup named Shikyo on her journey from puppyness to adulthood. You will see life in her eyes and all the things she had to go through durning her life time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story i just made up about my RP Charater that i use on Youtube. I tried to fix all the grammer mistakes and misspelled words. Im not the best writer**.

Chapter 1: **Gone in a flash**

Heavy rainfall was all you could see for miles; you couldn't see a foot in front of you face. I keep running, not stopping thinking he was still after me. I can feel something running down my face but I already know what it was; it was blood my blood from when that bastard hit me and used his claws to mark me. I look around and I see an abandon den and run inside. I go in as far as I can go and lay down. I try not to close my eyes but I had been running for such a long and my injuries were taking a toll on me; that I had finally let my eyes close.

**3 days earlier **

"Hey Shikyo." An unknown male wolf called.

I look at from were I am resting and see that it is Cade. "What do you want Cade." I ask while he continuously moves around to keep him self-busy.

"Wanna fight" as he puts his puts his chest to ground and has his but sticking in the air wiggling back and forth. "I'm too lazy" "But Shikyo you haven't left the den in a couple days come out with me" he asks with puppy dog eyes. I try not to look at his face knowing if I do I will give in; I give in eventually and walk outside with him.

I walk out to find that everything is normal; the other pups are running around having fun, the older wolves are getting the food and watching the territory. I look to my left and see my father at the top of the ridge, where the alpha stays. I look over at Cade "Lets go see my dad" "ok" he says. As we run to the top of the mountain I notice something in the distance but make nothing of it. "Hey dad what up" I ask.

"Oh nothing just watching over pack, why don't you and Cade go play? "But I wanted to stay here to see if you could teach me more moves" "I'm busy," he says with a stern voice. "Ok" as I nuzzle him then walks away with Cade. "So what you wanna do" I say as I roll on my back. "I don't know" as he tries to lie down on top of me. "You're the one that wanted me to come out here. I got an idea lets just go somewhere random" He thinks for a minute then says "Ok" looking all excited. As we start our adventure and end up in an unknown part of the forest and I see they same thing that I saw when we were with the pack.

I turn to Cade and ask, "Did you see that?" *he looks over* "No, Shikyo you seeing things again." "No I swear there some over there lets go check it out," I say starting to walk towards it. Cade grabs my tail and pulls me back. I look back at him "What?" "I got a bad feeling about this," he says. "What's wrong with it, I don't feel anything; let's go." As I pull him along with me. "See this isn't so bad" I say as were walking along unknown territory. "Yeah your right." *looks around* "There nothing here lets go…" I start to say as I feel someone behind me.

I turn and see a wolf I've never seen before he stands tall with a menacing gaze that looks like he about to snap any minute, his body is riddled with scars and matted fur, his fur is white with old blood smear some of them new. Cade and I back away from him as he starts advances on us. We turn around to run and can feel him running up behind us; we try to lose him but he was just too quick. I see a hole we can get in if we can make; I look over at Cade and see that he has fallen I see the fear in his eyes like he's waiting to get eaten. I run as fast as my leg will go to try and get to him in time; I leap in the air and grab a hold of his muzzle. The mysterious wolf howls in pain and tries to bat me off, I look over at Cade to see if he gotten up; once he had I let go of him and started run to the hole.

Cade was the first one to get in with me a few seconds behind him; but a few seconds to late. As I reach the hole the wolf grabs a hold of my right ear and starts pulling as if he's trying to pull it off. I call for Cade to come help me; he runs out of the hole forgetting to be scared and runs at the unknown wolf with claws drawing and gets him right on the eye. The wolf lets out a yell and let's goes of my ear; we run back to the safety of the hole. We stay quiet for a few minutes listening to see if the wolf had gone, for a minute we didn't hear anything; thinking the wolf had left we peek our heads and see no trace of him.

I look at Cade "Are you alright," "Yeah im fine but that stupid wolf bit part of your ear off." "Can't worry about that right now we need to get back to the pack and warn them about this," I tell him. The two of us run back while being cautious to not get found by the unknown wolf; serve in-between tress, hide in holes and under fallen tress.

Once we get back we see my family having a war with this unknown pack. "What's going on" I say in disbelief. "Let's go find you parents" Cade says. I nod at him. Before we could start running we heard a voice behind us. "Where do you think your going?" I turn around with a glare. "Did you think you could just hurt me and live to talk about it, I don't think so?" He comes out of the shadows; it's the wolf from the forest. I growl as best as could to try and scare him. "You think the pathetic growl is going to frighten me" He says smugly. "No but this one might" I hear my dad say from behind me as he charges at the rival.

All I could do was watch as my father and the rival wolf fought, my feet were frozen to the ground I couldn't move; when I look over a Cade to see what he doing; he is trying to put up a fight against these big wolves like he was trying to protect me, but lost in the long run. When I see that I feel this rage build up inside of me, like I just want to kill somebody. I turn back to my father; the same thing is happening to him; that's when I gather up all my anger, my strength and courage and run at the cocky wolf. I managed to knock him off and stun him for a little bit, then run over to my father. "You ok dad." He doesn't respond, "Dad…come on wake up." "You go to wake up please" I beg tears starting to weld up in my eyes. You have hurt me for the last time.

I was about to turn around and tell him off when his claws came down across my face, knocking me to the ground. Waves of dizziness come over me as I try to get back up but he steps on my neck with of his paws making me unable to move. "I will give you a 5 minute head start before I come after you and kill you" He says as he gets off me sit down waiting for the chase to begin. I get up swaying a little then take off. I run as after as I could since the rain was so heavy I couldn't hear a thing, I hear him howl signaling that the chase had begun. I get scared and start to run faster but don't see the log in front of me and trip over it falling down a steep hill, I tumble down and when I finally reach the bottom I hear him. "You weren't much of a chase but what do you expect from a pup" He says with a grin on his face. He advances on me; I try to get a way but it no use, he puts his paw on my stomach, jaw open and ready to strike; he goes to take a bit and then nothing.

**Present time**

I wake up with a jolt looking around franticly looking for anything that would try and hurt me I see nothing. My next though was how did I end up in this cave and why does my face hurt. I try to get up but my muscle are sore; thinking I must have play fought to hard with Cade, I get up slowly and walk out of the cave and back to my home. While walking I keep having this funny feeling that something has happen; they haven't come to look for me which is strange, I don't hear any commotion coming for rough-housing pup, lesser wolf getting put in their place or howling.

I start to walk faster never minding my protesting muscles; anxiety seeps in thinking some has happen to them. I finally get there and I see what really happen to them wolves slaughtered, pups mangled; it was too much to take in. I look over at my father corpse and I remember everything. The mysterious wolf in the forest that Cade and I fought, my pack fighting with them, my father and Cade getting murdered, me running for my life. I just stand looking down at them wondering how this could have happened.

When I eventually look up I see a huge black wolf with bright dark eyes, a spike collar and a chain hanging off her neck. She is riddled in scars with fur matted and blood stained, he top fang protruding from her upper lip. I don't know what to do since the last time I meet a wolf I didn't tried to kill me, I turn around to go in the other direction. As I walking away I had a strange feeling that that wolf was there to help me but shook the idea away and continued walking in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Strange Wolf With a Strange Past.**

Hungry, tired, cold and lonely these were the thoughts these were going through my head as I continuously drag my feet to where ever they want to go. I walk for what seems like forever when I spot something moving in the distance.

I walk up closer to it careful to be hiding so I do scare it away thinking it is something to eat, I jump out of the bushes and get ready to attack only to find nothing there. I look all around swearing I heard something, and then heard something to my left and see a rabbit that wasn't there before. I get done low to the ground; shake my butt (like cats do when there about to pounce); take off at running speed towards the rabbit thinking to my self "_I'm gonna get it," I'm going to get this rabbit." _I ran all over the place; straight, diagonal, zigzag and believe or not even backwards but I still couldn't get the rabbit, I was starting to think it was uncatchable.

I chase it for a few more minutes and I'm finally gaining up on it, I ran as fast as I can to see if I can get closer to it. "_Almost_" my mouth is a few inches form the tail, _"Almost there_" my mouth is right on the tail, I go to bit down my head hits a tree. I fall my and backwards and grab my head, I look around and see the rabbit nowhere insight and no rabbit whole for it to escape in. I sit down and just feel like crying,

"My head hurts, im hungry and I just want to go home" I say as tears roll down my face; there is a cave in the distance that looks like its abandon and go inside calling it a day hoping I can get something to eat tomorrow, never being taught how to hunt makes it hard to catch things.

The bright rays from the sun wake me up from my sleep, I open up my tried eyes trying to find the strength and motivation to get up and do something, after telling myself over and over to get up and my stomach growling at me I finally do leave the cave in search for something to eat.

A couple minutes of looking and manage to find 3 squirrels, couple birds and a shrew but was still hungry. Licking the blood of my paws I hear something to my right, I look closely and see that it's the damn rabbit again wondering where it came from since it seemed to disappear the last time I chased, thinking this time will be different; change tactics and try to sneak up on it. I sneak through the tress and bushes occasionally peeping my head out to see where it is, I get right behind it; about to pounce when the rabbit lifts it head up like it's sniffing for danger, I stay completely still hoping it will ignore that feeling and go back to eating but it doesn't and it takes off.

"Shit" I say as I run after it for the second time; Once again I run all over the place trying to catch this stupid rabbit, I can almost get to it; with an extra burst of speed I leap in the air only to run into something again.

It knocks me on my back and takes me breath away; I try to catch my breath thinking it was another tree I get angry and start to yell " What the h…" I start to say as I see two huge bloody paws on either side of me then look up and see a black metal collar with spikes around its neck then the huge wolf itself with the rabbit in its maw. I tried to close my eyes but to no avail I couldn't look away I have never seen a wolf this big; then I remember she was the wolf that I saw after I went back to my family.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know if she was going to kill me or not but all I could do was look at her. She set the rabbit down next to me; went to sit down. I look at the rabbit then back to her then back at the rabbit and dig in. I tear into it like no tomorrow ripping muscle and tendon from bone, pulling bones apart and it's gone within minutes of it being given to me. I finish eating the rabbit and look up at the she wolf, she is starting off into the abyss, I go to sit down next to her to see if she notices. I look up into the wilderness with her; then feel somebody watching me; I look up at the she wolf as she looking down at me.

"Hello" I say timidly looking up at her. She doesn't say anything, thinking she didn't hear me I say it again. "Hello", She snaps out of her daze and looks down at me.

When she looks at me it looks as if she wants to hurt me but I know she won't. "What's your name," I ask her.

Still staring at her she replies "Fang", "Cool name" I say just to say something.

After a moment of silence she finally asks, "What's your name little one." I reply standing up proudly "Shikyo," "Strange that sounds familiar" She says. "Don't know" I say feeling more relaxed around the new she wolf.

I look all over her body and see that's its covered in scars wondering how she got them all I ask " How did you get all those scars," She flinches and I see it wondering if I should have not asked. Fang looks down at me " No its okay ill tell you it's just hard to talk about because I still much remember much but being in the fucking lab," She says. I look up at her with interest. She looks up at the sky and sighs, " I was part of an inhumane experiment performed by humans. They took me away and brought me to this place that smelled of death and sterile things. At first they didn't do anything to me just observed me, then after the course of a couple weeks the started doing horribly things to me.

They would cut me, stab me, probe me; put me through test to where I almost died then heal me back up to do it again and the worst of all injected me with demon DNA. The scientists made me in to the ultimate weapon Kill with out remorse and have fun doing it," as her eyes clench real tight as if trying to block it out. " Im sorry," I say.

"Oh no its fine I don't mind telling you its just repressed memories," She takes a moment the looks down at me and tilts her head to the side.

"Where did you get those marks on your face" I lower my head and put me ears back "You know that pack you saw me at well that was my pack before they were slaughtered and the wolf that did that also gave me these scars and also why my part of my ear is missing. I say looking like I going to cry but holds it in so I don't look weak in front of Fang.

Fang opens her mouth to say something but then closes it not knowing what to say. As I go to say some thing my stomach growls, I look down at it then back at Fang.

"Uhh…I guess im still hungry" I smile up at her sheepishly; its fine little one I will go get you something bigger to eat, "you stay here and if you see anyone hide and don't get caught," She says looking over here should as if thinking someone going to pop out any second.

"Ok," I say slowly wondering whom she's talking about as she's walking away.

I sit there for a couple bored when I see me tail swaying back and forth like it's taunting me; I narrow my eyes; stand up and try to chase it. After running around in a few circle I finally succeeded; as I hold it in my mouth I look up and see something in the distance.

I squint my eyes to see if I can make it clearer but still nothing; as I wait for them to get closer I notice something that scares me; this wolf has a scar on his right eye and they are bright blue, as I make this discovery the wolf has pick up his pace and is now jogging at me. I freeze in place not knowing what to do, and then remember that Fang told me to hide.

I look around for anything that will hide me from him and see a bush not far from where im standing, I take off as fast as I can hoping I can make it in time, I turn my head to the side; it looks like he closer than ever before like he breathing down my back, even though he isn't. I finally make it to the bush and jump in just as run past the bush, I creep father into the bush as he stops and sniff around like caught the scent of something he's been trying to find. He sniffs around for a little bit as if the scent was everywhere but it eventually leads him over to the buses im hiding, he sticks his muzzle in a sniffs around then opens his mouth and lets out a growl.

I raise my paw intending to strike if he comes any farther but as I bring it down he pulls it out and looks to his left and sees a 20 foot wolf carrying a deer with a baby dear in her mouth. He looks between the bush and Fang knowing im in there but doesn't want to challenge the much bigger wolf; with that he runs away. As Fang come into view she see im not there; drops the deer's she had in her mouth and start to look around for me

"Shikyo… Shikyo where did you go," She says, I come out of the bush looking at her as she looks down at me. "Why were you hiding," She asks; "That wolf that I told you about came back looking for me, he almost got me until you came back with the food," nuzzles up against her leg; which reminds you brought food; runs over to the food and tears into the baby deer. As I get done eating my share I see the Fang hasn't touched hers; looking like she is deep in thought.

I walk up to her and ask her what's wrong. She snaps out of her train of thought and looks down at me sadly as if she going to tell me something I don't want to hear. "Shikyo I don't think it's best for you to hang around me anymore," She say in a sad voice. I look up at her sadly thinking its my fault she doesn't want to be around me anymore I ask " Was it because I was hiding I didn't mean to you said that if anyone came I should hide next time ill fight" I say in desperation hoping to make he stay with me. " No its not that; you will not fight anyone until you know how" she gives me a stern look, I avert my eyes down put my ears back. She doesn't say anything for a while before finally decides to tell what's up. "When I escaped the lab I was also followed by the humans and there pets and I don't want them to hurt you like they did to me." "Well if we move now they wont be able to keep up with us" "No Shikyo you must leave until I know its safe" "Fine" with a hurt look in my eyes and starts to walk but I don't get very far as I hear a shot rang out.

"SHIKYO."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Deadly Encounter**

I felt a searing hot pain rip through me as if I had just been stabbed with a hot knife. I lay there on the ground not moving so I don't put my self in more pain. I look around for Fang as best I could but couldn't find her; what I did she was a few people in white coats with there pets. I start to panic thinking there going to kill me, I try to get up to get away but the searing pain in my abdomen makes it heard to move. I see the man walking up to me but the walk right past me as if I wasn't there; once realization hits that they cant see me I stay as quiet as possible and try not to me. I look around from where im hiding and tries to see what and where there going.

They are looking around everywhere trying to find something or someone when on of them turns around and I se a giant collar in one of the mans hands, I don't know what it does but it looks deadly. I was so concentrated on what seeing they were doing and where they were doing that I didn't realize that I was coming out of my hiding space that really wasn't one; one of the dogs spotted me and started barking alerting everybody else of my presence. At first I didn't know I alerted them and thought they found what they came here for but when the dogs started come at me at full speed I that's when I know, I didn't know what to do I couldn't move or get up to move anywhere due to being shot, I did the only thing I could I prepared myself for them to come at me; drew my claws and bared my fangs.

I almost laughed on the inside when one of the dogs ran away from my actions; there were three other dogs still coming after me, I stick with my plan to look threaten but it doesn't work; one of the dogs jump in the air planning to jump on me and tear me apart. I curl up into a ball hoping it will give me some kind of protection when I hear the ferocious growl and the dog is grab out of the air and in the muzzle of a large wolf.

**Fangs POV**

"Shikyo you can't stay with me anymore you will get hurt," I say. "Why not ill promise I fight with you so you wont be alone" I hear her say "No Shikyo your not fighting and you cant stay around me; that's finally" I say with a stern look, "Fine" as she walks away.

I wanted to say something to her but didn't know what to say. I didn't want to leave her here but I was for the best; she would be safer without me and without the people following me. I hear something in the distance but don't know what it is yet, I perk my ears up, close my eyes and listen carefully, and I hear two types of footsteps human and animal and also a gun ready to be fired I open my eyes to see a man pointing a gun a Shikyo but before I can say anything he fires hitting her right in the abdomen I can do nothing but scream "SHIKYO" as I witness her falling to ground not moving.

I feel my anger and rage build up inside I want to kill those humans for what they did; so I hid in the shadows and lay down so they cant see me waiting for them to come closer so I can strike. As they get closer I realize exactly whom these people are; these are the people who have been following me ever since I left that god-awful lab. I look around for Shikyo and see that they haven't noticed her yet and she even out in the open stupid humans. She still isn't moving but I can see that she is breathing but it is very shallow, so she's smarter then I thought; lying still in the dark with her pitch black fur and it will take awhile for them to find her *laughs*. I see that they have a collar in there hands but not just any collar it's a modify shock collar made for wolves like me; now I don't know what to do try to attack and get captured again or help Shikyo before they find her. As I continue with my inner turmoil, I hear barking I look up thinking they found me but in turn found Shikyo.

She has here claws drawn and her tooth bared and manages to scare of one of the dogs I laugh at the site knowing that these dogs are pansies; three more dogs are still going after her and when I see one of them jump for her that when I realized what I must do. I give out a ferocious growl and charge out of my hiding spot; grab the dog by its middle crushing it almost ripping it into two pieces, the other dogs jumps on my back intending to do damage but there fangs do little to me and I pull them up by there tail crush both of them in my muzzle at them same time and devour them. As their blood run down my though I can feel my blood lust start to take over me.

I look over at the humans and a sadistic grins spread over my face as I stalk over to them; one of them pulls out a rod intending to shock me but it doesn't faze me, I swipe it out of his hands a bit him around the middle; his screams of pain and agony are music to my ears. I keep him there for a few more seconds before throwing him up in the eating and eating him whole, I sigh in content about finally being able to eat something who know they could be so delicious. I was in such a state that I forgot about the other person, by the time I could do anything about it he already had the collar on me and turned it on full blast.

I put up a fight until I just couldn't take the shocks to my body anymore and fell to the ground exhausted. I take one last look at Shikyo; she is glaring and trying to bite who ever is putting her in the bag I try to call out to here but is to exhausted to do so and passes out. I already know where they were taking us; hoped that Shikyo would be ok.

**Shikyo POV**

As I start to wake up the last thing I remember before waking up in this unknown place is Fang ripping everybody to shreds and smile at the thought; then something hard hitting me over the head and putting me in a bag. Now I don't know where I am and I cant find Fang. I get up into a standing position and feel no pain I look do at my side and see that my gun shot is all healed up and then look around for Fang; she is there in the cell next to me but is not moving.

"Fang" I shout but she doesn't hear so I shout again "Fang wake up" this time she stirs and tries to get up but by the time she gets on all fours two guys in lab coats come into our room where we are being held.

One took me by the scruff, but before they could grab me I bite him on the arm and he pulls back. I go all the way to the back of the cell; bare my fangs and growl at them. As they go grab me again I do the same thing but this time they shocked me; immobilize me, then they stick a mask over my muzzle that seeps out a special type of gas. When I wake up, I am still slightly dazed from whatever they had me breathe in. I try to life me head to see where I was but couldn't, I then realize I am strapped down on a cold metal table. I look in front of me and see nothing but darkness when all of the sudden I bright light is shown in my face and immediately close my eyes, I hear people talking but cant focusing in on what there saying; by they come over to me I had already passed out not wanting to feel all of the horrible things they would do to me.

**Fang's POV**

I hear someone one calling my mine but I sounds muffled. I try to open my eyes but it's so bright that I immediately close them again, they call my name again but this time it sounds much clearer and I recognize who is trying to call for me. "Shikyo" I ask as if unsure that she really there. I shake my head to get rid of this pain in my head, also to rid my self of the extreme dizziness I was feeling. I get up on all four and look in the direction I heard the voice and sure enough there she was the little black pup I saved from the forest, but then realize after a few seconds where we were I felt fear for the young wolf and what they would do to here.

I look down and she has a worried look on her face; realize that it was probably for me. I hear a door open and I see three men in lab coats walk. An intense rage built up inside of me for all the shit they did to me but then that angry turned to worry as I saw the men go into the room Shikyo is being held in. I go to charge at them but felt something wrap around my next and hold me in place. I bite at the rope not believing that it can hold me after all the strain I put on it and see them take her away as I can only imagine what they will do to her if its anything like what they did to me and shutter at the thought as I continue to pull at this rope like material around my next.

A few minutes later I hear the door open I stop my pulling on the rope it look in the direction of the door, I see them carrying Shikyo they must have knocked her out considering she not moving. I look her over discreetly and find she has no wounds and give a sigh of relief seeing that they didn't torture her or hurt her in anyway. They men put her back into her cell and leave the room. I look down and notice and wristband strapped just above her paw,

"Experiment No. 1989112515" I read.

"Huh" I grunt and go lay back down in the corner, "There's got to be a way out of here before they do some real testing on her." I thought as I finally let my eyes close.


End file.
